


My sunshine

by Shipalltheships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cats, Cutesy, Fluff, I thinks that's all of them..., Kageyama is secretly a sweetheart, Lost Kid, M/M, Post-Canon, hinata makes assumptions, okay, so much, they are wrong, they have a cat, we'll see, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Hinata learns a little something about Kageyama he thought would never have been real...





	

Kageyama was never good at words. Or anything verbal for that matter. But, luckily for him, Hinata knew this. After living with him for 2 years, friends for 2, dating for 3 and engaged for 1, he has learned a lot about the dark-haired setter. 

But one thing he did not know, and did not expect, was how good he was this animals and small children. They all has something in common, lack-of-verbal-usage. And although he seemed to be intimidating, and scary as hell as first, he was actually genuinely sweet. You just had to be the right kind of person to bring it out. 

Specifically a baby or an animal. The first time that Hinata was able to witness this was the first time that Kageyama went over to his house.  

Kageyama knew that Hinata had a little sister, he had mentioned her a couple of times, and in all honestly sounded exactly like him but smaller. That is exactly what he got when he stepped into their home. 

Hinata had invited him over to practice some tosses, and stay for dinner. When Kageyama mentioned this to his mother, she insisted that he just stay the night, he needed more friends anyway. 

(“Mom, I have friends.”

“Honey, I love you with all my heart, but to tell you the truth, the only friend I can remember you having is your volleyballs.”

“I have friends” He said, mumbling under his breath. She just laughed and wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulders. That was the end of that conversation.)

 

“NII CHAN!” Kageyama looks on in horror at a small ball of energy coming and jumping on her brother. Hinata balances her on his hip, and she sees him. 

“Who are you?” She says cocking her head at the taller male. He blushes at the informality, but answers her anyway. 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio.” 

“Kag- ka- kagey-” Hinata giggles a little at her struggle. She looks on the verge of tears, and Hinata is about to say something when Kageyama cuts in.   

“Just call me Tobio.” Hinata stares up at him in slight shock. 

“Tobio-Nii! Come play, okay?” She says. As soon as she is set back on the ground she runs off to find a ball.

“Why can she call you by your first name, but I can’t?” Hinata says, glaring at Tobio. 

“She can’t say my name, dumbass. I’m not going to make her cry because she can’t say my name.” Hinata doesn’t respond, just pulls him into the house, so they can get into the back yard and play with Natsu. 

 

The next time he sees this is in Tokyo. They were allowed some free time and the team decided they were going to go out to eat. Kageyama was walking in the back, Hinata was walking with Kenma leaving everyone else to walk ahead of them. 

Hinata turns behind him to ask the tall setter a question when said setter is no longer right behind him. He stops and looks -really looks- behind him. Low and behold Kageyama is couched on the ground, taking off his coat to wrap it around a kitten. 

Kenma has stopped too, walking back to Shoyo. Kageyama stands up and jogs up to them, the kitten now snuggled up into his jacket. Hinata watches him waiting for an explanation. He ends up giggling at watching Kageyama. 

“What are you laughing at dumbass?” Kageyama sends him a glare that would have been much more intimidating if he were not holding a mewing kitten in his arms. 

“Why do you have it all wrapped up? It’s not that cold out.” Hinata says as they start making their way back to the group. 

“Dumbass, it could have diseases. I don’t want to get sick, I would have to miss volleyball.”

“Then why did you even pick it up?” 

“Because it came up to me, and it was limping stupid. I wasn’t just going to leave it there.”

“There is a pet-hospital not too far from where we are. Do you want to drop it off before we go eat?” Kenma speaks up barely loud enough for them to hear. Kageyama nods. 

After they inform the capitans where they are going, and promise that they will be back, they head off. When they get there a kind lady behind the desk looks up from her computer and smiles at the three. 

“Can I help you boys?” Hinata speaks for the small group. 

“Yeah, my friend found this kitten outside a little while ago. He said it was limping.” The lady stands up and walks over to the boys. She makes a motion to ask if she can hold it, and Kageyama hands it over. 

“I’ll be right back to have you boys fill out some paperwork. Until then you can just sit.” She says gesturing over to the chairs in the corner. 

No one else was there luckily, and the three boys were able to talk, or in Kenma’s case, play, without anyone interrupting them. 

When the lady came back, Kageyama looked up from his debate with Hinata. She is frowning slightly, but walks behind the desk and shuffles some papers around before going up to the boys and handing them a bunch of papers and a pen, then returns to her place behind the desk. 

They fill out the papers to the best of their ability. Kageyama walks back up to the counter and hands the papers back. As he turns to walk away, to take his place in one of the chairs, The lady grabs his wrist, making him look back. 

“You were kind to bring it here. But I’m afraid that if no one comes to pick it up with in the next week, we will have to put her down.” Before Tobio can cut her off, she speaks up again. “We just don’t have room for her. However if you can, come back with your parents, she is yours okay?” 

When they finally get back to the restaurant they (Hinata) tells everyone the story. Most eyes turn to Kageyama. 

“So are you going to come back with your parents?” Noya asks eagerly from where he is sitting. Kageyama nods.

(2 Days Later:

 “Now you have  _ two _ friends Tobio!”

“Moooom.”)

They still have Mochi, who they love with all their hearts.

 

But he has got to say that his favorite time is now. 

They are out shopping, the setter just kicked Hinata out of the shopping cart to go get some… something. Anyway, when he come back, the dark-haired man’s back is to him, and he is once again crouched down on the ground. 

As Hinata walks closer he can clearly see a small child crying. His instinct is to reprimand his fiance, but upon closer inspection, can see that Kageyama is trying to comfort the child. Shoyo walks up next to Tobio, and also crouches down. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” He says in the gentlest voice that he can manage, reaching out to pat the toddler on the back. 

“I think he lost his mom.” Kageyama says. He has his arm wrapped around the small boy, gently rocking him back a forth. Hinata turns to the setter. 

“How do you know?” 

“He came running up to me and grabbed my legs, I think he thought I was his mom. Then he started to cry.” Hinata turned to the boy.

“Did you lose your mom?” He asked. The little boy nodded his head. “Do you want to look for her?” The boy nodded again. They stood, and the boy watched Kageyama. Tobio looked down at the little boy, as he made grabby hands at him. 

Hinata was graced with a slightly blushing Kageyama. Nevertheless, he  lifted the child onto his shoulders. HInata smiled at the two. It was a really cute picture. They wandered around the store searching for the child’s mother. 

Lots and lots of giggles were involved, as they made their way through the store. Even Kageyama let out a few chuckles. It was nice, and when they finally found the boy's mother, she was very grateful.

“I’m actually very happy you kept him entertained,  it would have been hell if he just had to sit and wait.” She bowed and thanked them, taking the now happy toddler with her. Once she left, Hinata turned to the other male. 

“That was really cute.” He smiles up at him, reaching up on his tiptoes to give Tobio a kiss. The setter blushed before leaning down and granting the other’s wish. 

“You know…” Hinata starts, but is quickly shut down when Tobio can see where this is going. 

“No. You still insist on riding around in the shopping cart, there is no way in hell we could have a kid.”

“But-”

“No. We are not having this discussion right now dumbass.”

“So, are you saying that we might have this conversation later?”

  
“Sure, later as in 5 plus years.” And that was the last of that conversation for at least 3 months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who have read some of my other works: If you would like to help me write a story with a more mature audience, that would be greatly appreciated. Because I suck ass. :)
> 
> To everyone else : Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget comments or kudos!!


End file.
